<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gordon &amp; Stab Wound &amp; Swimming Pool by StrongerWithThePack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905146">Gordon &amp; Stab Wound &amp; Swimming Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerWithThePack/pseuds/StrongerWithThePack'>StrongerWithThePack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Series, WASP!Gordon, Wasp - Freeform, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerWithThePack/pseuds/StrongerWithThePack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At 17-years-old Gordon is one of the youngest ever recruits in the WASP training program. But will his natural talent get him trouble? </p><p>Prompt from the Whump Generator on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gordon &amp; Stab Wound &amp; Swimming Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gordon &amp; Stab Wound &amp; Swimming Pool</strong>
</p><p>Sometimes Gordon would come down to the pool at night. Despite the gruelling training they did during the day at WASP, Gordon still liked to relax with a calming swim. No one yelling at him from the side of the pool, no pressure to be fast or efficient. He could just swim. That's what he'd always been in love with. That's why he was here.</p><p>At 17-years-old Gordon was one of the youngest ever recruits in the WASP training program. A lot of the men he trained with had already been in the army. It was intimidating and he knew he was behind in some areas but in the water? That was his element and that's what counted here at WASP.</p><p>The pool was empty, sometimes there were night exercises running but they liked to save those for 3am when you were dead on your feet. None of the other recruits would dream of doing extra training but Gordon didn't see it as training, it helped him wind down and relax. The other guys in his unit didn't get it. Gordon didn't mind though, he loved having the space to himself.</p><p>He slid into the water with a slight shiver. He was wearing his WASP wetsuit, they didn't heat the pools here as it was unlikely they were ever going to be in situations where the water was warm. Better preparation for the real world. It wasn't too bad though, especially with the high-quality wetsuits they were given. The worst one was the ice pool, used for cold water survival training. Those days were painful.</p><p>He started his laps, gliding through the water effortlessly. Years and years of training kept him on autopilot. He could feel the tension leaving his body as he worked through the stress of the day. Being the youngest recruit also left him as a bit of an outcast. And his unit didn't always appreciate his joking.</p><p>As he finished his first set, he felt hands latch onto his wrists when he hit the wall. He startled as he was yanked up out of the pool.</p><p>"What-" He started before he got his feet under himself and saw three of the guys from his unit glaring at him.</p><p>"Uh, hey." Gordon greeted. "Have we got a training exercise or something?"</p><p>It was Jeffers, Higgins and Campbell. There were 5 people per unit and 5 units in this year's intake. 25 recruits altogether. Peters was the other member of their unit. He was also the one Gordon was closest to. Well, not exactly close but Peters definitely tolerated him more than the others. It would usually be him who came and got him if they had new orders.</p><p>"No." Jeffers answered cryptically.</p><p>Gordon knew Jeffers and Higgins didn't like him. They never tried to hide it. They were the two glaring down at him right now. Gordon tried to catch Campbell's eye but the man seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.</p><p>Gordon was starting to feel a little anxious and tried to pull back as he realised Jeffers and Higgins still had a tight hold on each of his wrists. Water dripped down his face from his hair.</p><p>"You're an embarrassment to our unit." Higgin's continued. "This has been a long time coming Tracy."</p><p>"Let go of me." Gordon demanded.</p><p>"This is how it's gonna go Tracy." Jeffers said as they dragged him forwards. "As far as anyone else is concerned you were here doing your stupid extra laps and you slipped."</p><p>They stopped by the training equipment. It covered the sides of the room from oxygen tanks to weights to dingy boats. The weighted rings were in-front of them stacked up on metallic poles. The hands on him adjusted and Gordon realised this was more than light-hearted hazing.</p><p>He dropped back sharply pulling both the men to the floor with him before ripping himself from their grasp and scrambling up to race for the door. Someone tackled him around the legs and he went down hard. His chin bashed off the tiled floor and pain exploded there. He kicked out but Jeffers was holding his legs tightly and Higgins grabbed his arms as they pulled him up. He was advancing quickly in hand-to-hand combat training but these guys had been in the army for years and they also had a lot of weight on him.</p><p>"HELP!" He screamed. A hand was clamped tightly over his mouth but he still continued to scream behind it and struggle in their hold. They were back by the weighted rings.</p><p>"As I was saying." Jeffers continued, grunting as Gordon continued to struggle. "When you slipped like the careless <em>child </em>you are, you fell right onto one of these poles."</p><p>All Gordon could do was widen his eyes before two sets of hands pushed him down hard onto one of the poles. A hand was still clamped over his mouth as he shrieked in agony. The poles were thin but blunt, it was like a punch that went all the way through his abdomen.</p><p>He was pulled back up off the pole and Gordon had never felt so much pain in his entire life. What the hell was happening right now? He was thrown backwards onto the floor and Gordon curled in on himself hand hovering over the crude wound. Blood was already seeping onto the tiles. Gordon scrunch his eyes shut and grunted in agony.</p><p>"What- what the hell are you doing." He practically sobbed out.</p><p>"We're not gonna let some kid show us up anymore."</p><p>Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing. These guys were going to murder him because he was doing better than them in training?</p><p>"You'll get kicked out for this." Gordon tried to reason. "You'll go to prison."</p><p>"No one will ever find out." Jeffers replied. "Like I said you slipped."</p><p>"There are cameras everywhere. They'll know."</p><p>"Already taken care of." Higgins replied. "Now we're going to take care of you."</p><p>The grabbed him off the ground and started dragging him towards the pool. His side was in agony and there was a puddle of blood where he'd been lying. He struggled weakly in their hold as sounds of distress escaped him.</p><p>"Poor Gordon Tracy, stabbed himself on pool equipment then fell in and drowned."</p><p>Gordon panicked and tried to catch Campbells eye. The man had yet to touch him or say anything. He was staring at the wall though.</p><p>"Campbell." Gordon wheezed as he was pulled to the edge of the pool and dangled over. The man caught his eye briefly looking guilty. Gordon saw his opportunity.</p><p>"Campbell, please." He begged. "Don't let them do this."</p><p>The man merely looked towards the ground and Gordon's heart sank. Jeffers laughed in his face.</p><p>"He wants this as much as we do. He's set to get kicked out after this quarter if he doesn't get closer to the top. And what better way to do it than to remove the top altogether."</p><p>With that Gordon was pushed backwards into the pool and it took all of his years of training not to breathe in as he hit the surface and his wound was jarred. He desperately tried to swim back up but every kick he made sent agony through his side. His lungs were burning. <em>Just a little further.</em></p><p>He spluttered as he broke through the surface trying desperately to stay calm and float.</p><p>*</p><p>Peters rolled over in his bunk. It was almost lights out and none of his unit were here. He had a bad feeling about what was going on. Tracy would be doing his usual nightly swim. Personally, he thought the kid was crazy, he could barely move after each day of training.</p><p>He knew the other guys were up to something. Something that involved Tracy. He'd heard them talking about it earlier. Higgins had even asked him how he felt about the kid. The other guys had watched him carefully as he'd shrugged.</p><p><em>Talented kid. </em>He'd said. They'd gone back to their discussion.</p><p>Tracy got a hard time from them. Hell, he'd given him a hard time at the start as well. A 17-year-old at WASP? That was ridiculous. But the kid had proven himself. He was <em>good </em>at this. Sure, he was a little immature but honestly you needed a sense of humour to do a job like this. So yeah, he and Tracy got on.</p><p>That's why he was a little worried now. He sighed and sat up to put on his boots. Bloody kid. Making him worry. He'd just have a walk to the pool. Ease his mind.</p><p>He was about to turn the corner for the pool when he heard the screaming. It was Tracy. Screaming for help. He increased his speed but was met with Campbell blocking his path.</p><p>"What the hell is going on in there?" Peters demanded as Campbell sidestepped, continually blocking his path.</p><p>"Pete, if you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and forget about this."</p><p>There was some splashing and more quiet cries for help from beyond the closed door. Peters tried to push his way past but Campbell grabbed his wrist twisting until it was behind his back. He then gave him a harsh shove back down the corridor and Peters fell to his knees.</p><p>"Get out of here."</p><p>Peters grabbed his abused arm and stared at his teammate in shock. What the hell? He needed to get help. He backed away down the corridor slowly but as soon as he was out of sight he broke into a sprint. This was beyond hazing. There was something awful going on behind that door.</p><p>He burst into the training officers' common room without so much as a knock and was met with 5 deathly stares that promised a lot of pain for him in the future. He didn't have time to waste though.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing Peters?" Bentley, his units training officer, shouted.</p><p>"It's Tracy." He panted. "There's something going down at the pool. He's in trouble."</p><p>All five men stood, and Peters sighed in relief. He explained the situation as they quickly made their way back to the pool. So much for an early night.</p><p>He saw Campbell pale as they approached the pool. He wasn't surprised, all 5 training officers marching towards you with murderous expressions on their face was definitely something to fear.</p><p>"Move aside cadet." One of the officer's demanded as they got to the door.</p><p>When he failed to move, he was roughly grabbed by the officer and thrown against the wall, arms pulled behind him. The rest of them filed into the pool area. Campbell had never been WASP material, he was too much of a coward.</p><p>"What the hell is going on in here cadets?" Bentley demanded as they enter the room to see Jeffers and Higgins looking light deer caught in headlights. There was blood soaked into the tiled floor.</p><p>Peters looked around but could see no sight of Tracy. The silence stretched on to an uncomfortable length.</p><p>"Do I need to repeat myself?" The officer screamed again. Everything was loud in the military.</p><p>"We-we just found him like this." Higgins started to babble.</p><p>"Yeah" Jeffers continued. "We heard a struggle so came to see what happened."</p><p>Peters tried to keep track of the conversation but as Jeffers eyes briefly flickered to the water, he knew. The screams. The splashing. The dark shape under the water. Oh god.</p><p>"Tracy!" he shouted as dove into the water with expert form.</p><p>He heard a commotion as he hit but it was muffled by the water. He powerfully swam down to where he could see his teammate floating limply at the bottom of the pool. He forced himself to move faster. He was still wearing his clothes and boots which didn't help the struggle.</p><p>He reached out and snagged hold of Tracy under his arm and planted his feet firmly on the floor of the pool before pushing off as hard as he could. He broke the surface and pulled the kids head up above the water as he kicked his way back to the side. Bentley and one of the other officers were waiting for him. They pulled Tracy from his grasp as soon as they were in reach, yanking him from the water.</p><p>Peters could only watch as they began CPR. The kid literally couldn't be in better hands. WASP trained CPR more thoroughly than any other medical procedure. But what if they'd been too late? He should've stormed in here the second he heard the cries for help. Campbell couldn't have stopped him if he'd really tried.</p><p>He never dreamed it would've been this bad though. He'd thought they'd been trying to scare the kid, not kill him. Tracy was practically blue, his features lax as the officers worked. He pulled himself out of the water. Jeffers and Higgins were being subdued by the other officers. <em>Idiots. </em>He'd trusted those guys. They were suppose to be a team.</p><p>When Tracy coughed, Peters gave a sigh of relief. Bentley rolled the kid over as he started violently expelling the pool water from his lungs. That's when he saw the blood.</p><p>"He's bleeding." He informed the officers urgently.</p><p>Bentley swore when he saw the large pool of blood under the boys body.</p><p>"Medical are on the way." He supplied as he felt around the wetsuit to try and put pressure on the wound.</p><p>"Can I go with him?" Peters asked hopefully.</p><p>He'd just found out his entire unit had tried to murder one of their members. He'd gotten to know all of these men well over the past few months. He really didn't think he could go and sleep alone in their bunk tonight.</p><p>It looked like the officer was going to refuse until he looked into his eyes and saw the pain there. Bentley glanced round to look at his other teammates. Reinforcements had arrived and they were all being led out in handcuffs. Peters stared intently at Tracy so he didn't have to look.</p><p>Bentley sighed. "Go dry off and get changed then you can head over to medical."</p><p>Peters nodded his head. "Thank-you Sir."</p><p>"Yeah, well, the kid deserves to know he's got one friendly face around here."</p><p>Peters gave a grim expression. He didn't want to think about what had gone on in here tonight.</p><p>"I want your report in the morning." Bentley ordered. "There will be a full investigation into what happened tonight."</p><p>Peters nodded his understanding. Medical ran through the doors then and Peters watched as Bentley ran a hand through Tracy's hair with a sad look on his face before standing up to let medical take over. He always knew the officer had a soft spot for the kid.</p><p>"What's his name?" One of the doctors asked as they loaded him onto a hover stretcher.</p><p>"Tracy" He said immediately then blanked on what the kids first name was.</p><p>"Gordon." Bentley supplied for him. "Gordon Tracy."</p><p><em>Right.</em> Gordon. That was his name.</p><p>And then he watched as they wheeled the kid from the room.</p><p>
  <em>fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of want to write more in this universe...let me know if you'd be interested in reading more about Gordon at WASP training!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>